Teen Titans Sister Trouble
by calalalapopoopoo
Summary: Starfire is being put in an awkward sistuation, and doesn't know what to do. Will her teen titan friends help her to make the right choice, to either spare her sister or let her be.
1. Chapter 1

Teen titans (sister trouble)

Written by: Calalalapopoopoo Editor: The_Dark_Tiger

Starfire's point of view (POV)

My eyes were like the sun on my home planet, dark and deceiving. Robin was on my right as I flew among many men to get to what I need to get. My father's words stood in my head as a deathly scream echoed through my ears.

"The whole moon and the entire sky are reflected in one dewdrop on the grass" What could he have meant, there had been no grass from my point of view, and still my enemy of many years was still out there among the evil men who had been fighting my friends. I was not ready to give up, for my home planet was at risk.

"Hello Their dearest sister." I landed on a platform of which my dark sister stood.

"And why must you be doing this to our planet?" I questioned; I was looking for an answer. My feet hovered above the thick concrete.

"I have no answers of what you seek" She turned her back towards me as I looked out to the dark purple sky.

"I love you...you leave me no choice." I murmured to her.

"I would say the same to you...but I never loved you...ex sister."

I gasped. No words were left in my mouth, tears filled my eyes. "Father always loved you...never me." I touched my sister's shoulder as she nudged it away.

"Father loved both of us, and you know that." Backfire turned toward me with a pool of black in her eyes.

"I know nothing of Father!" My eyes were widened to their full extent as she forced her hand around my tender neck.

I was up against the wall in seconds, trying to fight my sister away was like wrestling a glorp.

"Once I ruin this planet, I will soon ruin yours" Blackfire's words were sly and cruel; her grip was tighter than ever before. I gasped for air as I tried to kick and punch, but nothing was working. I was filled with rage and never to give up.

At that exact moment Cyborg stormed in with Raven and Beast Boy, but I did not see Robin. Blackfire was not in the mood for my friends or me. With a flick of her wrist she sent me flying through the already smashed window. I let my body go limp as I bounced off the ground and into Robin's arms.

"Back so soon?" Robin smiled as my body was fully restored with the power I needed. "I must go back! To stop Blackfire!"


	2. Chapter 2

Teen titans: Sister Trouble part 2

By: Calalalapopoopoo Edited by: The_Dark_Tiger

Starfire's point of view (POV)

Robin put me down as I grabbed his shoulders and made my way to the tower of where Blackfire stood. Back through the already smashed window was Cyborg using his energy blaster, although my sister dodged it like dodge balls. Raven tried her best with the telepathic moving items sort of thing. I put Robin down as I got worked up. My eyes turned green as I took aim at my sisters back. I hadn't missed; my blast was powerful as it boomed against her back, and her body skidded into the nearby wall.

I was not worried for once; I just kept striking her until I couldn't stop. Beast boy jumped in front of me to make me stop, but nothing, I just kept going. Robin was hollering so loud I could barley recognize his voice. I could barely see Blackfire beneath the rays that beamed from my eyes and onto her body.

Robin shouted one last thing to Raven as a dark piece of metal connected to my face, I could no longer see: it was dark. Silence was piercing my ears, until I heard a loud grumbling scream. I tried to do nothing but lie there. Someone grabbed my hand, it felt like a glove, Robin's glove to be exact. He pulled me lightly across the uncomfortable carpet. Slowly I could feel the piece of metal coming off my face. My eyes were blurred until all I saw was my sister lying on the burned carpet unable to move. Once again tears filled my eyes; I glanced up towards Robin as he shook his head. I buried my face into her leather cape and cried so loud that the birds beckoned back.

"I will get the jet." Cyborg insisted as he grabbed Beast Boys arm and pulled him along.

"I think I will go with them." Raven mentioned before leaving.

Robin sat in front of me as I gathered my thoughts.

"I just wanted her to stop...is all." Robin's lips came together as he hugged me and grabbed my hand.

"It's going to be alright Starfire" He rubbed my hand as I looked towards my sister.

"If you realize all things change, there is nothing you will try to hold on to, if you are not afraid of dying there is nothing you cannot achieve." A deep voice came from the darkness as I looked up.

"Father?"


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans: Sister Trouble part 3

Writer: Calalalapopoopoo Editor: The_Dark_Tiger

Starfire's point of view (POV)

My father was here? The words stayed in my head as I acknowledged him for the first time in a while.

"Don't worry about your sister child...she will be fine." His smile was as wide as a glorp in the middle of summer.

I hadn't smiled; I was...what they would say...confused. Robin stepped back as I had a "moment" with my father.

"I will take good care of her...she won't even remember a thing" Father's laugh filled the hollow room. He was not mad, but glad that his daughter was safe...both of them. I nodded my head and bowed down to him, Robin mirrored what I did.

"Thank you for understanding." I murmured towards the floor.

"Goodbye daughter, I shall see you in the near future." He slowly walked over and kissed my head as he grabbed Blackfire and lifted her to the nearest ship.

Robin's eyes slowly moved towards me.

" Are you OK?" He questioned.

"I am fine...Robin" I walked towards the already broken window ready to take off.

"Hey Star?" I looked back.

"Yes Robin?" Robin took three steps in front of him before stopping; both corners of his mouth turned in an upwards direction.

"I'm always going to be here for you...always...I promise"

I smiled back and nodded my head as I jumped out of the window. Robin followed with a giant leap into my arms and we were off to the jet.

Cyborg opened the metal door as I walked inside and to my seat. On the way back home no one had asked me of what happened, just small chatter among Cyborg and Beast Boy. When we arrived at the tower, I went straight to my bedroom. I pulled out what seemed to be a photo album. I looked at all the photos from recent months of being with my friends. I smiled and then shoved it back with all of my nick nacks. I had rested on my bed for a few short minutes when I had heard Beast Boy running down the hall in "excitement;" The pounding of the feet had stopped. I got up quick and opened my door. "What is the matter for this excitement Beast Boy?" Beast Boy ran up to me; almost breathing in my face.

"We're going to a party!" Beast Boy ran back down the hall as I followed him, also in excitement. Robin Raven and Cyborg were ready to go out to the party. I couldn't contain myself I just had to speak.

"I cannot wait to go to this party of what you speak, and have the food and the refreshments with the fruit and the little umbrella!" Robin shook his jacket and walked over to me.

"Starfire...um...well...what I have to tell you is...it's not easy but..."

I was no longer excited but nearly surprised for what he was going to say next.

"What is it Robin?" I waited for him to get on with it.

"Well what I have to say is—"

"You're not coming with us." Raven had finished his sentence.

"What do you mean Robin?" Robin cleared his throat as I could see he had trouble talking to me.

"Ok...you have been through a lot lately and I thought you needed a break." I was sad and even more confused.

"So you want to go to a party in which there will be food refreshments...and those who are a part of the female society!?" I was getting angry.

"Yeah...but I'm going for the male society more." Raven said as her voice became more understandable. I glared at Robin and then hovered to my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans (Sister Trouble part 4)

Writer: Calalalapopoopoo Editor: The_Dark_Tiger

Starfire's point of view (POV)

I was not in the mood to have someone tell me of what I could not do; Robin never got me mad like that before. I had heard the front door of the tower slam with an echoing vibration. There was a moment of silence until there was a knock at my bedroom door. I was wondering of who it was that must be knocking at my door. So I opened it, although Robin stood in front of the door smiling. Robin turned his head to the right; trying to negotiate with Beast Boy who was gesturing him to "Go on with it."

"What would you like Robin?" I turned my head away so he could see there was something wrong.

" Well....I'm sorry for what happened before...I just thought you needed time to think about what happened."

I was still not pleased but I was almost forgiving.

"So I guess I was wrong and...I would like you to join us." Robins smile was nice. I looked into his eyes that were covered by his masked and gave him a big hug. I jumped past him and ran to get my coat; it only took me minutes as I was already out the door.

With Cyborg's skillful driving we were at the party in seconds. When we had arrived I was filled with energy that couldn't be contained. We walked in as faces turned to greet us. The mood of the party was dark and discreet. Beast Boy danced with some girls, with Cyborg beside him, Robin made his way to the tropical drinks as Raven went to "a Goth guy," as they would say. I was still roaming through the crowded, moving people as the lights beat down on my face. As I made my way through, many people stared as I wandered. A teenage person had approached me; inside my head I was excited for what he might say. With a big smile I was prepared for what may happen next.

" Hey."

"Yes?" I was anxious; his voice was deep with a manly build. He had brought a friend over for support.

"I was wondering...would you like to dance?" I was jumped right on the question with a quick answer.

"Oh yes, certainly so!" They broke out into laughter although I did not get what was so funny with what I had said.

"Yeah ok freak...I figured you would say that...like I would ever want to dance with someone that looked like you." His laugh was deep, my eyebrows shifted upwards as I ran through the crowd once again.

I could feel eyes on the back of me as I heard the sudden small laughter.


End file.
